This invention relates to a collapsible beach chair and more particularly to a collapsible beach chair which when folded up for being carried makes a smaller and more convenient package than heretofore has been possible.
There are a large number and variety of collapsible beach chairs available for use by the public. Unfortunately, even when folded these chairs remain very bulky and difficult to carry or store and often are too heavy to call truly portable. Those chairs which are made less bulky are not comfortable for use or otherwise suffer a variety of drawbacks including buy not limited to lack of leg support.
A number of U.S. Patents are pertinent to but do not teach or suggest the present invention. These are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,285,654, 3,475,050, 3,947,903, 4,577,901 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,377.